All I Really Want
by FanggirlX
Summary: a young gaara writes a letter to santa asking for the one thing he really wants for christmas.


**A.N. - Hi there everybody! I know it's past Christmas and everything but I was on vacation with my family and so I didn't have a chance to post this. I typed it a little earlier but then had to leave so now that I'm back I'm putting it up. I'm very sorry that it's being put up late. But nonetheless I hope you guys still enjoy it! It's a cute little one shot and maybe also a song fic since a song is what inspired this for me. I put the lyrics of the song at the bottom if you guys are interested in seeing them. I hope you all had a wonderful holiday! Merry Christmas! (late heehee)FanggirlX**

**Disclaimer: Naruto and co are not mine.**

* * *

**All I Really Want**

A biting chill filled the winter air but it didn't seem to bother the young boy sitting out in it. The cold wind ruffled his blood red hair and flapped his tattered jacket ends about as he sat staring off with vacant eyes.

He sat on an old swing that groaned with age and creaked with every sparse movement he made.

Laughter could be heard coming from the big building behind him.

It was his home.

It was a children's home. An orphanage.

His real family didn't want him so he had to stay there because he had to stay _somewhere; _he was just too young to live alone. It didn't seem to be anything like what a home was said to be like though.

Not many of the kids liked him, and those who didn't mind him didn't talk to him much, or any really.

He figured he was too quiet for them.

Actually, it seemed to young Gaara that the only one who did like him was the old woman who ran the place.

He pushed his legs off the ground to sway the swing a little.

They'd just had a Christmas party because it was Christmas Eve.

Santa had been at the party.

But Gaara hadn't spoken with him like all the other kids had. He'd tried that last Christmas…it hadn't worked. He'd only asked for one thing and he hadn't gotten it. So he was either too bad or it was something not even Santa could get for him.

Of course his tiny child heart still held out hope so he wished for the same present this year too. Maybe Santa could get it this time; even if Gaara hadn't told him Santa was supposed to still know.

He didn't want a cool ball like Hikato had loudly announced at the party. And he didn't want a paint set like Jin did. Gaara didn't even want a new teddy bear like Tadashi. The little red head clutched his own teddy bear closer. It was a scruffy little thing with one extremely worn ear and fur that was ragged tufts of it was missing. The poor thing was even missing an eye and half its mouth stitching had been lost so it looked like it only had half a smile.

It was still great to Gaara. It was his closest companion and it still cuddled fine. He didn't need a new one. Why waste a Christmas present from Santa who could supposedly get you anything on a new bear when his was still good? Toys and things weren't important to the little boy. Those things like balls and paints didn't matter.

The little boy looked down at the piece of paper in his lap that he held tightly to keep from flying away in the wind.

He wanted to write a letter to Santa with it. A letter about the thing that does matter. It probably wouldn't work but it couldn't hurt to try right?

Tucking the paper and his bear closely to him Gaara hopped off the swing and dashed for the house and up to his room to write it before he changed his mind and decided it was silly to do.

He hurried into his room and closed the door tightly behind him.

Unlike all the other kids, Gaara had his own room. He was a special boy the old lady had told him, so that meant he got his own room.

He wasn't really special though.

Gaara knew it was because he didn't sleep like other people did. And it was probably because of his sand trick too. Or maybe because of the voice that told him how to do the trick.

Those were the reasons his real family didn't want him.

But little Gaara had been told that anything could happen with the magic of Christmas. And Santa was the leader of Christmas from what he understood. That was why all the children wrote him letters or asked him for the things they wanted.

That was why he was going to write a letter to Santa asking for the one thing he really wanted.

Gaara sat on his bed and picked up one of his few big hard picture books he had and laid his piece of paper on it.

Then he fished in his pocket and pulled out the broken crayon he had found. It was red. Just like his hair. Just like Santa's clothes.

Red had to be Santa's favorite color. It was Gaara's favorite color too so he could see why the Christmas man liked it.

Gaara figured that if his letter was written in red then Santa would read it that much more since he liked the color. And if he read his letter then he would bring Gaara what he really wanted. That was why Gaara had hunted and hunted earlier that week for a red crayon. He'd been ecstatic when he'd found it. Then all he had to do was get a piece of paper.

A few chores done for the old lady and he had that. Now he was all set to write his letter to Santa!

Gaara lay on his tummy and fixed his bear so it lay like him at his side. Then he took his red crayon and started to write the best letter he could.

_**Dear Santa,**_

_**I'm Gaara. I was the red haired boy who didn't sit in your lap at the party at the Suna Children's Home. I'm sorry I didn't. I didn't think you would give me what I want. But I changed my mind and really want to ask now because you are Santa. That means you might be able to get it for me. I hope. **_

_**I heard about your list you check. I'm probably on the naughty side. I'm on everyone else's. It's because I get in a lot of fights. But I don't want to fight. I have been trying really hard to be good all year but its really hard. So I'm very sorry I wasn't always a good boy. Can I still ask for something for Christmas?**_

_**If I can, then Santa, I don't want a toy or a new coat or a puppy or a bag of candy like all the other kids here were asking for. **_

_**All I really want for Christmas is a family. Pleas Santa? That's all I want. A family like the ones I see kids with at the park or at school. A happy one. One with a laughing dad who won't get angry with me all the time when I am not a good boy. And a big brother that will pick me up and wrestle with me! And I'd really like a mom. One with a smile. And she has to like hugs. Maybe even a sister would be good if she was nice. I don't mind what they are like really. As long as they are mine and want me. They don't have to be perfect. I just want them to love me. That's what I want. That's all. I just want a family that loves me. **_

_**Thank you, Santa. Even if you don't get me what I want you read my letter. I wrote it in red just for you! That's your favorite color right? Its mine too!**_

_**It's bed time now Santa I have to go. I hope my letter isn't too late. I promise cross my heart hope to die that I will be a very good boy all next year if you get me the one thing I asked for.**_

_**Merry Christmas Santa.**_

_**Oh and if you can, for Christmas my teddy bear wants a new eye so he can see good again. If you can't get me a new family to love me will you use my Christmas wish for him and bring it to him? But please try and find my family. I really want them. A lot. I need them.**_

_**Gaara**_

Gaara stared at it satisfied. It was the longest thing he'd ever written! He'd worked really hard on it too. Definitely Santa would like it.

He folded it and slid it under his door out into the hall.

Santa was smart. He would know where it was. He always knew where the kids were didn't he?

The little boy then hugged his teddy bear to him and crawled under his covers.

Gaara turned off his light and closed his eyes. Hoping with everything he had in him that Santa got his letter and found his family in time.

He had to pretend to be asleep or Santa wouldn't bring them! Kids had to be asleep to get their present that was the rule.

Smiling slightly he dreamt of his new family that would always love him and his sand trick. He dreamt they would be waiting under the front room's Christmas tree in the morning. He dreamt that they wouldn't care about any of the other kids. Not Kai because of how good at sports he was. And not Hana because she was the cutest. Just him because he was him and because they were his.

----------

That night when the old lady came by his room on her way to her own bedroom she saw his paper that held his long red letter and she read it. Her heart broke over and over again for the sweet little boy in the room in front of her with each and every crayon written word.

She cried for the little boy who would probably never get a real family because of what his "father" did to him, put in him.

Tears ran down her wrinkled, weather worn cheeks as she turned to go search for her sewing kit. She would make sure he at least got the perfect button as an eye for his teddy bear.

* * *

**All I Really Want - by Steven Curtis Chapman**

**Well I don't know if you remember me or not  
****I'm one of the kids they brought in from the home  
I was the red-haired boy in an old green flannel shirt  
You may not have seen me - I was standing off alone  
I didn't come and talk to you, 'cause that's never worked before  
And you'll prob'ly never see this letter anyway  
But just in case there's something you can do to help me out  
I'll ask you one more time**

**All I really want for Christmas  
Is someone to tuck me in  
A shoulder to cry on if I lose  
Shoulders to ride on if I win  
There's so much I could ask for  
But there's just one thing I need  
****All I really want for Christmas is a family**

**Well I guess I should go ahead and tell you now  
If it's really true about that list you have  
Somehow I always seem to end up in a fight  
But I'm really trying hard not to be bad  
But maybe if I had a brother or a dad to wrestle with  
Well, maybe they could teach me how to get along  
And from everything I've heard  
Sounds like the greatest gift on earth would be a mom**

**All I really want for Christmas  
Is someone to tuck me in  
A shoulder to cry on if I lose  
Shoulders to ride on if I win  
There's so much I could ask for  
But there's just one thing I need  
All I really want for Christmas  
Is someone who'll be thereTo sing me "Happy Birthday"  
For the next 100 years  
And it's OK if they're not perfect  
Well, even if they're a little broken, that's alright  
'Cause so am I**

**Well, I guess I should go  
It's almost time for bed  
And maybe next time I write you  
I'll be at home**

**'Cause all I really want for Christmas  
Is someone to tuck me in  
Tell me I'll never be alone  
Someone whose love will never end  
Of all that I could ask for  
Well, there's just one thing I need  
All I really want for Christmas**

**All I really want for Christmas is a family  
Just a family**

**That's all I really need**


End file.
